The present invention relates generally to the field of automotive seats and more particularly relates to an automotive seat having a seat back having a flexible member.
Outside of the automotive seat industry, it is known to provide a chair having a compliant seat back pivoted to a seat back frame, assembly in at least two vertically spaced-apart locations for providing a controlled curvilinear flexure support. For an example of the above, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,871,258; 5,909,923; 5,975,634; 5,979,984; 6,079,785; 6,086,153; 6,220,661 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is known to provide an automotive seat having a reclineable back. It is also known to provide an automotive seat having a reclineable back and an independently movable seat base. It is also known to provide an automotive seat having an adjustable lumbar consisting of a flexible member having a first end anchored and a second end moved with respect to the first end to cause the flexible member to vary its shape to provide adjustable support within the lumbar region of an automotive seat. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,164; 5,498,063; 5,626,390; 5,775,773; 6,003,941; and 6,254,187, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Notwithstanding the known devices, there remains a significant need to develop an automotive seat which is capable of better supporting an occupant of the seat. In particular, there remains a need to provide an automotive seat which is capable of providing continuous support for a plurality of sizes of seat occupants. Further, there remains a need to provide an automotive seat that includes a flexible seat back that automatically adjusts to an occupant's unique shape and posture including being able to adjust to the occupant's changing shape and posture. Further, there remains a need to provide an automotive seat having a seat back that is capable of providing an occupant with individualized support and which is capable of permitting back and spinal motion.
There also remains a need to provide an automotive seat having a seat back that can pivot more naturally in relation to an occupant and which is capable of better keeping the a lumbar support in contact with the occupant.
It is desirable to provide an automotive seat that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present description. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.